


Fairytale gone bad

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cosplay, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mocking, Silly, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Cosa devo fare per ottenere i tuoi servigi? Sai che mi è sempre piaciuta l’idea di svegliarmi e trovarti lì con me. E non mi dispiacerebbe nemmeno tutta l’atmosfera da sogno.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Fairytale gone bad

**Fairytale gone bad**

“Te lo sto dicendo, Nakajima. Ti è proibito ridere.”

Quelle furono le prime parole che disse Hikaru nell’esatto momento in cui entrarono in casa.

Yuto avrebbe finto indignazione – sarebbe stato appropriato, sul serio – se il suo fidanzato non avesse compreso subito le sue intenzioni.

“Perché dovrei ridere, Hikka?” chiese allora, scegliendo la strategia dell’innocenza; non si sorprese, comunque, quando scoprì che non avrebbe funzionato.

“Per favore, non provarci nemmeno. Stai ridendo dal momento in cui sono sceso dal van vestito come un maledetto peperone.” disse, liberandosi della giacca all’ingresso e superando il più piccolo per raggiungere il salotto.

Yuto lo trovò un momento dopo stravaccato sul divano, la fronte così corrugata che credette che sarebbe diventato permanente.

“Beh...” scrollò le spalle, sedendosi nel microscopico spazio che gli aveva lasciato il fidanzato. “D’accordo, hai ragione. Ma non me l’aspettavo, non pensavo che ti avrebbero davvero fatto vestire in quel modo.” ridacchiò, incapace di trattenersi. “Ma non avevo in programma di prenderti in giro, giuro!” gli disse, protendendosi verso di lui.

Hikaru lo spinse via, conoscendolo troppo bene per lasciarsi ingannare.

“Come ho detto, Yutti. Non provarci nemmeno.” lo rimproverò.

“Però seriamente, Hikka. Non importa quanto fossi ridicolo conciato in quel modo... comunque penso che sia stato fantastico col bambino. Ad un certo punto delle riprese mi sono quasi dimenticato che avessi la faccia dipinta di verde.” ridacchiò.

“Beh, sono un professionista. Ho fatto quello che dovevo.” disse Hikaru, senza nemmeno cercare di attaccarsi alla propria dignità. Sapeva che era una battaglia persa in partenza.

Yuto cercò di nuovo di avvicinarsi, e questa volta Hikaru gli fece spazio, avvolgendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle.

“Allora, Piman-kun…” gli disse Nakajima, sorridendo e sollevando la testa per baciargli la mascella. “Cosa devo fare per ottenere i tuoi servigi? Sai che mi è sempre piaciuta l’idea di svegliarmi e trovarti lì con me. E non mi dispiacerebbe nemmeno tutta l’atmosfera da sogno.”

Hikaru scosse la testa, esasperato.

“Dipende. Hai paura anche tu dei peperoni verdi?” chiese, scegliendo di compiacerlo per un momento. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che era una cattiva idea.

“Non proprio.” Yuto si sedette, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, tanto serio come gli riuscì. “Ma ho davvero, davvero paura del mio ragazzo nudo nel mio letto. Credi che sia possibile svegliarsi e trovarlo lì?” chiese, di nuovo con un’espressione innocente in viso.

Hikaru sospirò teatralmente, dandogli un colpetto sulla fronte.

“Dovresti già essere guarito, viste tutte le volte in cui è successo.” rise. “E comunque, non credevo di spaventarti così tanto. Il contrario, semmai.”

“Oh, sì.” disse Yuto, avvicinandosi al più grande, accoccolandosi fra le sue braccia. “Ho davvero, davvero paura.” confermò, e se non fosse stato per la lascivia nella sua voce, Hikaru l’avrebbe trovato divertente.

“Vedrò cosa posso fare.” gli disse, la sua mano che si muoveva già lungo la colonna vertebrale del più piccolo. “Ti spiace se lascio il resto della squadra a casa?” continuò a scherzare, facendo fare una smorfia a Yuto.

“Ti prego. Sono un bambino grande, credo che tu possa bastare.”

Hikaru ridacchiò, spostandosi in modo che il più piccolo finisse sopra di lui.

“Posso lavorarci.” gli disse, sorridendogli e dandogli un bacio. “Ora...” disse, il ghigno di ritorno sul suo viso. “Credi che spogliarmi possa essere troppo spaventoso?”

“Non importa.” Yuto gli montò a cavalcioni, agganciando il bordo della sua maglietta con le dita. “Ho una fata pronta ad aiutarmi.”

C’erano troppe cose sbagliate in tutta quella situazione, ma Hikaru non se ne sarebbe lamentato.

Finché alla fata fosse stato concesso divertirsi un po’.


End file.
